


A Dream is a Wish

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney dreams. Written for MMoM</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream is a Wish

_**Day 1: A Dream is a Wish, SGA. McKay/Sheppard (NC-17)**_  
Author:[](http://melagan.livejournal.com/profile)[ **melagan**](http://melagan.livejournal.com/)  
Title:A Dream is a Wish  
Fandom Stargate Atlantis  
Pairing McKay/Sheppard  
Rating Nc-17  
Word Count 409

Sleep. Rodney didn’t remember his dreams. At least, not usually. Oh, there were the odd and surreal doughnut-chasing nightmares. Once, he dreamt he could touch the stars, and on exceedingly rare occasions, he dreamt he was having sex. Incredible, spine-melting sex. His partner was always a soft blur of features he never could quite make out.

This was one of those times. Rodney sighed softly; this was an extremely realistic dream. He could almost smell the Aqua Velva.

His dream lover wasn’t shy and Rodney moaned as he tried to lift his hips up to a waiting mouth. In lieu of mouth, he made do with his hand. Not as hot or wet – even after he licked his palm – but it kept him on the edge of his fantasy a little longer.

Rodney came with a curse and a regret. If he could just hold onto his dream a little longer, he was sure he'd finally see a face. He lifted himself up on one elbow and blinked down at the mess on his belly and sheets. Damn, his toes still tingled. If he ever met his dream lover in person, it would probably kill him.

Bowing to the inevitable, Rodney rolled out of bed and gathered up the sheets. Twenty minutes later – showered, dressed, and heading to the laundry – Rodney knocked at John's door. He figured he could drop off the sheets and then they could do breakfast together.

Muffins. Maybe, Rodney grinned, the mess had muffins this morning. He could regale John with his theories on a man's need for a sweet muffin after a good wank. He could just imagine the look on John's face already. It would even better if Ford were there too.

"McKay, is that you?" John asked. His voice sounded like it came from the bathroom.

"Who else comes by on a regular basis to ask if you want to go for breakfast? Of course, it's me."

John stepped out of the bathroom, freshly shaven, in nothing but a towel slung low over his hips. "Be just a minute. Hey, is that laundry? I've got some to go too."

Rodney nodded. Mute, he shuffled forward closer to John and took a deep sniff.

"What, McKay? I can't stink. I just showered."

"No. It's not…" Mouth gone dry, Rodney swallowed hard and barely kept his hands from reaching out and pulling John close. Very close. "It's…how long have you been using Aqua Velva?"


End file.
